


Nagito wasn’t the blonde blue eyed princess he wanted for but it’s the closest he was gonna get

by Nagitowritingdafanfic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Princess Nagito obviously exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitowritingdafanfic/pseuds/Nagitowritingdafanfic
Summary: Kazuichi Ends up being roommates with a cloud.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 4





	1. If a cloud was a person, it would be Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Soumaeda Fanfic! ( Nagito x Kazuichi )  
> Nagito joined the school on the second year ( current year the story is based in )  
> This is a non despair, college AU with dorms!  
> They go to a private school which is for high levelled students (so basically ultimates but we aren’t gonna be using the term ultimates here)  
> Every danganronpa character is at this school, (except for monokumas, junko, WOH, and characters like that), all THH characters are in year 3, Sdrv2 characters plus Komaru are in year 2 and Drv3 are all year 1s.  
> The story will be mainly focusing on Sdrv2.  
> Souda is Miu’s older brother in this story and Nagito is Kokichi’s older cousin.  
> This story would most likely have alot of random rarepairs, but they won’t be the main part so if you don’t ship them you can just interpret them as friendship.

Kazuichi’s POV:

Today was my second year at Hope's peak College! New year means a new dorm, Maybe Sonia will be my roommate this yearrr, wait, never mind i'm a guy i’m not allowed to go with a female. I walked along the path to the train with my many suitcases in hand, I was wearing a black shirt that had a neon coloured car drawing on, I had light blue ripped jeans that were hella dirty, a black belt with chains with a red and black flannel jacket around covering it.  
Red sneakers and a black beanie, my hair was sorta messy and I hadn't bothered to put my signature little braid in as I was in a rush to get out.

As I entered the train I had gotten a few weird looks, probably because i'm the only one with a bunch of suitcases, most students are going there by their parents car or they never left the school in the first place, me on the other hand, my dad made me go home for break, and he left early for work this morning.  
I sat on my usual spot, When I just remembered, my younger sister Miu was starting today…

“I LEFT HER AT HOME- “ I almost yelled out too loud out of panic, then I felt a small pat on my back and I turned to see Miu standing there looking at me disappointedly.

“Gee, big bro I am right here no need to panic you big dummy” she bluntly said while flicking my forehead.

“owwwiee” was all i could reply with.

“Whatever, I spot my friend over there so cya” and then she left.

I just sighed and sat back down and started to fidget with my fingers.  
A few hours flew by, it was now 7am and the train had stopped, school usually starts around 9am but today is a free day to find our dorms and meet our roommates.  
My dorm was on the 4th floor, and there weren't any elevators, or ramps so I had to travel up the stairs with a bunch of suitcases, it took me 10 minutes just to get to the floor.  
I walked around my dorm.  
“ 34,, 35,, 36,, 37,, ah here we are” I whispered to myself.

The dorms had been redone over the break and they seemed to have more of a modern approach ,, it was a white door with a white frame, which honestly would look better to be a front door of a house.  
I walked in, To see a very clean lounge with white walls, nice carpet, a huge TV, white couches, a few house plants and picture frames.  
To the right was the kitchen, again, all white, really fancy as well, and to the left was a spare room for whatever we like.  
I walked past the kitchen to the hallway, which had a big picture frame of some fantasy landscape.  
I walked to the door which I assumed was our rooms. I opened the first one I saw as I assumed I was the first one here, But apparently I thought wrong.  
There was this tall pale skinned man with white fluffy hair, He looked like what a cloud would look like if a cloud was a human.  
I had this huge urge to just run my hands right through his hair,.. I blushed a little by the thought but then brought myself back together.  
The tall man turned around and looked me up and down before speaking

“Hello! You must be my roommate! It's great to meet you sir!, My name is Nagito Komaeda, I am the new student here at Hopes peak! and your name is?”

“Oh uh I am Kazuichi Souda, uh nice to meet you as well” I hesitantly replied

“Alrighty then Souda! Well as you probably guessed already, I already chose this room so yours is just next door, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall, there is also a gaming room back there, if you need anything I am here!”

“Mhm sure, Bye then” With that I left.

I entered my room, it had a window, a bed, drawers and a wardrobe. I honestly wasn’t too bothered with unpacking, the room was gonna become a mess at some point anyways, I put my clothes suitcase in my wardrobe, and just unpacked my tools and gadgets and put them on top of my drawers. I had a lot of posters I wanted to put up, so I grabbed a few pins and started to pin all my posters on the wall, until all the walls were covered to the brim. There were also a few worms on a string my sister had given that I had taped to the ceiling. Everything was how I wanted. I looked at the time.  
“Huh it's only 8am?” I sighed and walked out of my dorm to be met with the cloud.


	2. Kazuichi is just a mix of a shark, Kirishima, Leo Valdez and  all the neon highlighters to exist in one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juqwuwuwduenjnjubuwuwwuwuwuwuwuwuww

Nagito’s POV

My roommate was a funny one, he was very bright in colours, but at the same time he had a very intimidating appearance, but the way he acts and personality was the complete opposite, he acted like I was the intimidating one here, he seems a bit quiet maybe a lil dull, but that was fine.

I finished decorating my room so I decided to go sit in the lounge for a bit, as I walked out of the door I met with my roommate, this time he was wearing a tank top, It looked kinda hot.

“Hey once again! I was just gonna watch some TV, what are you up to?” I asked

“Oh uh I am just gonna make myself some breakfast, I was in a rush in the morning so I didn’t get time” The highlighter walked off to the kitchen and grabbed himself some toast to put in the toaster.   
I decided to sit at the kitchen island to try start a conversation with him

“I thought you were gonna watch TV?” Souda looked at me with a sorta annoyed expression.

“Well~ I just wanted to get to know my roomie more! That’s nothing bad right?” I shrugged 

Highlighter stood there for a moment before replying   
“Okk,,... well uh what do you want to know about me?”

“Lets start off with the basics, what are your hobbies?” I explained passionately 

“I do mechanical shit.. like the rest of my family” He hesitated to say the last part, I wonder why?

I stayed there for a little bit, now he is starting to seem more like a mix of a shark, Kirishima, Leo Valdez and a bunch of Highlighters.

“Sooo are you gonna tell me your hobbies or not?” Kaz whined

“Oh right, I honestly don’t have much hobbies myself, but I would love to try gardening if I’m honest” 

“Ok. cool.”

“What’s your favourite colour?? Mines green”

“Anything bright like neon”

“Heh, I guessed so, is you hair naturally that colour? It’s so bright”

“Uhh, no, its dyed” He mumbled 

“Cool!, What's your favourite song?”

“The Cult of Dionysus is pretty cool, but I like a bunch of songs”  
“I just like a bunch of Mother mother songs if I’m honest” I said 

Pop. Souda’s toast had finished so he went to grab it and started to butter it.  
Souda sat at the kitchen island across from me and started to eat.

I stared at him as he ate, well mainly at his teeth, those can’t be natural could they??

“Yo what are you staring at?” The pink hairs spoke

“Oh sorry, it’s just, those teeth of yours. How are they so sharp? Do you ever accidentally bite our tongue or cheek with them? Bet that it would be extremely painful. How do you brush your teeth with them? How many toothbrushes do you have to go through in a month?” I rambled on

“You seem to be more interested in my teeth than anything” he giggled a little, which was cute “and they are just sharp, it’s annoying as hell and painful but I guess it’s just something, uh quirky? About me?”

He seems to be opening up to me more, I smiled a bit at that thought.

“Heh well I'm gonna go outside and try to find some new friends, wanna come with me?” I questioned

“Nah I’m good, I am just gonna work on some stuff in my room, cya”

And he went off


End file.
